Her Downfall, His Wrath
by Life Death rabidlovingfangirl
Summary: Marinette is assaulted in an alley after a fight with an Akuma that leaves Tikki unable to help. Even when she awakens in her crush's arms, she feels nothing but hollow pain and suffering. Will Adrien be able to help her heal? Will he exact his revenge? And who else will find out their secret identities as Ladybug and Chat Noir?
1. Chapter 1

_Italics- thoughts_

~Scene/POVchange~

Life: Hey everyone. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have DOTD and WK in the making, along with several unfinished stories that I haven't updated in a while, but I couldn't help writing this plot bunny that showed up when I was binging on the show. Like it or not, I was encouraged to write this, so warnings now are that this story will be mature and darkish. It will be my first dark fic and my first Ladybug and Chat Noir fic. Please be honest on how it is. Tikki take it away!

Tikki: Mademoiselle Life doesn't own the show, only the plot. Merci!

Chapter 1: Shattered

~Marinette~

It should have been an ordinary day, but with the way their lives have gone, it shouldn't have been a surprise. Before meeting Tikki, Marinette's life was ordinary. Helping her parents out in their bakery. Sketching designs for a new outfit or accessory. Couple that with her best friend Alya. Trying to get through a day at school without falling on her face, or making a total fool of herself. But on that one fateful day when she helped an old man cross the road, and later on was startled by the sudden magical appearance of the little red kwami, Marinette back then known that ordinary was no longer an option.

A year has passed since she first became Ladybug, and she should have known that the first people to find out her secret would be her parents. It started one late night that she came home as her superhero alter ego…

~Year xxxx, July 20th. Time: 11:50 p.m.~

Landing on the roof of her family's bakery which doubled as their home, Ladybug slipped through the skylight leading to her room. Sighing relieved to be home, she doesn't that two shocked and startled pair of eyes watch her from the chaise below. As Ladybug releases her transformation, and changes back into Marinette, she hears two sharp intakes of breath shortly before the lights are flipped on. Her bluebell eyes widen as she turns her head to find her parents Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng staring at her with their mouths opening and closing soundlessly.

"Maman? Papa?" Marinette squeaked out after a few moments of silence.

Sabine was the first to step forward and actually say something. "So this is why you're always absent and secretive?"

Tikki floated next to Marinette a tiny nub on her Chosen's cheek as a means to support her.

Marinette simply nodded, unable to muster up a proper response.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sabine asked.

"In order to protect the people Marinette loves, I told her not to tell anyone about this. She doesn't even know Chat Noir's identity. Nor he does hers." Tikki said softly so she didn't scare Marinette's parents.

Marinette walked towards her parents standing in front of them with determination shining in her eyes. "There's no one else who can be Ladybug. And I thoroughly enjoy becoming her, so please. Maman, Papa. Please allow me to continue being Ladybug and protecting Paris from Hawkmoth alongside Chat. I cannot promise to always be safe though."

Tom laid his large hand on Sabine's shoulder and the two parents exchanged silent words.

Marinette held her ground by standing firmly with Tikki standing on her shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tom and Sabine looked at Marinette with unreadable expressions. Marinette held her breath waiting for their response.

"Although we don't approve of you being in danger, we are most definitely proud of you for helping Paris. And as long as you keep your grades up and stay as safe as you can, then we will keep your secret and won't hold you back from your second life." Sabine said calmly.

Marinette's jaw dropped and she squealed after a few moments hugging both her parents. "Thank you, maman. Thank you, papa. I promise that I'll keep my grades up and to try to stay safe. Chat has my back and I have his. We are a team."

Tom hugged Marinette fiercely conveying her unspoken feelings. Worry. Love. Pride. Anxiousness. Fear.

Sabine kissed her daughter's forehead and Marinette smiled happily at Tikki who smiled in approval.

~A week later…~

Ladybug tugged on her yo-yo bringing the akumatized victim to his knees. "Chat! Now!"

"As my lady wishes!" Chat ran forward using his staff to launch himself off the ground towards the oversized scarecrow man snatching the straw hat off of its head and ripped it in half. Watching as the black butterfly flew out of the hat, Ladybug released the scarecrow from her yo-yo's embrace and she began to swing her yo-yo in a wide arc capturing the akuma and purifying it. As everything returned to normal and the purified akuma was released, she pounded her fist with Chat Noir's and smiled victoriously.

"Another day's work accomplished, bugaboo." Chat grinned smoothly.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and smiled playfully. "Don't ever change, kitty." Swinging away by yo-yo, she landed in an alley ducking behind a dumpster so her transformation could wear off. Marinette smiled at Tikki as the small red kwami slipped into her purse tiredly. "Let's head home." Marinette looked around before stepping out from behind the dumpster and started to walk down the alley.

The young brunette paused as she heard shuffling from behind her and she turned around her face paling as the first thing she saw was the barrel of a gun pointed to her face.

"Keep your mouth shut and we won't kill you." Said a muffled but deep voice.

Marinette clutched her purse to her body hoping they wouldn't take it from her and hurt Tikki. Her breathing seemed to stop as she realized a second pair of hands were attempting to lift her shirt. It was then that cold heart-stopping dread and fear made its way into her system. "Oh god please no…" She whispered as everything went dark.

~Later that evening~

"Marinette… Please wake up… Someone's coming…" She heard the small voice of her kwami, but Marinette couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. Her body screamed in pain, especially her hip region.

Frantic shuffling of shoes against the ground started to come closer to her prone body. She heard gasps of horror and shock.

"Mari!" she heard a girl's voice exclaim… Wait, no she knew that voice… It was one she was very familiar with. _Adela? No… That doesn't sound right. Amata? No… that isn't it either._

"Alya, call her parents. We're taking her to the hospital." A warm masculine voice said. Marinette noted the underlying shock, sadness, and anger. She vaguely thought of how she must look to them when she felt something warm cover her body.

 _Wait, Alya… That's it. The girl's name was Alya. My best friend!_

She heard another voice right next to the one who held her. "She's alive. And we found her. That's all that matters" This second male voice sounded like it'd normally be cheery, but now all she could sense from it was worry, relief, along with sadness and anger.

 _Nino… That's Nino's voice… So the one holding me must be…_

Marinette's eyes fluttered open and immediately focused on the green eyes watching her with worry. "Adrien…"

"Marinette, you're awake. Good. We were worried." Adrien tried to smile at her as he told his driver to drive them all to the hospital.

"Why…" She started to ask closing her eyes as tears leaked out of her eyes.

 _I can still cry? I thought I was all out of tears._

Earning completely baffled looks from her friends, she continued with what she attempted to say.

"Why didn't you leave me there?" She asked as her eyes opened and she heard their sharp intakes of breath.

She knew what they saw. Her eyes portrayed exactly how she felt. Dirty. Broken. Ashamed. Hurt. Helpless. She was… shattered.

~Adrien~

He couldn't breathe. Staring into the broken bluebell eyes of his classmate and one of his closest friends. He just couldn't find the strength to draw in a breath. She looked so broken. Whoever had laid his ugly paws on her, would suffer from his rampage. He'd hunt down every low-hearted scumbag in the dark streets of Paris, until he exacted his revenge.

 _No one hurts what's mine…_

He was drawn out of her murderous thoughts as she began to speak again.

"Why didn't you leave me to die? I'm worthless… I couldn't stop them! I should have stopped them! But she just so tired and… and I was scared!" Marinette cried trying to escape from Adrien's grasp.

Adrien held her tighter while he also stroked her shoulder-length hair. He whispered words of comfort into her ear as she slowly calmed down.

Nino was helping Alya talk to Marinette's parents over the phone.

"You should have left me to die, Adrien…" Marinette said calmly as her eyes portrayed bits and pieces of despair and shame.

"Mari…" Adrien said softly to the shattered girl.

 _Mari… I swear to you… I will pick up all your shattered pieces… And the ones responsible for your downfall shall face my wrath…_

 **Chapter 1 End…**

Life: well here it is. It was difficult to write it but I decided to leave out any truly dark parts for now. Let me know what you guys think. As always Read, review, follow, and favorite. Pm me if you must.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics- thoughts_

Life: So here's the second chapter to Her Downfall, His Wrath. I loved the feedback this has been getting. My review corner if you please, Plagg.

Plagg: give me cheese first.

Life: you're lucky I adore cats, Plaggy. * **tosses him a wheel a camembert cheese*** review corner now paw-lease.

Plagg: fine…

~Review Corner~

Guest: gracias para gustar mi estoria. Aqui es que tu queria. Diviertate, purrrr favor!

Sheena Kushiashi: Can I let you in on a little secret? So am I, sorta. As long as they have a happy ending and twisted humor. Thank you furrr your purr-aise. I hope I live up to your expectations.

MetaGem: Thank you furrr enthusiastic and kind words. It made me ecstatic to receive the notification that your review was paw-sitive.

Mamanele: Well here's more!

PureMLTrash: Oh, don't worry, Chat will. Eventually. I hope I don't disappoint you.

SoulMore: Thank you! It's nice to have such a fan. Ha! I'm paw-ful.

Life: I don't own any of the characters. No matter how much I want my own Chat Noir. Le sigh…

Warning: negative, angst-filled, depressing thoughts.

Life: oh, and Gabriel Agreste is not HawkMoth in this fic; nor is he so hardened emotionally.

Chapter 2:

~Le Hospital~

"Someone please! Help our friend!"

Marinette barely heard her friends' voices through the haze of pain and shame that thickly coated her mentality. She just wanted to close her eyes and never open them again…

 _Why did you three have to find me…_

"What happened to her?" a Nurse asked.

"We don't know. We found her like this. We're her best friends, and we've already called her parents." Nino's voice whispered through the daze.

 _I'm burdening you guys…_

She heard the nurse call for assistance and soon enough she was lifted out of Adrien's arms onto a gurney. Panic start to set in as she was being driven away by her friends and she lashed out at the nurse and doctors shouting for Alya, Nino, and Adrien. She barely heard their voices calling to her to calm down. That she was safe. That she'd be better…

 _Alya, Nino, Adrien… I'm sorry. But I won't ever be the same again…_

But they were lying… She would never be safe. Never again. Not even as her alter ego. Even being Ladybug couldn't save her as she felt a small prick in her arm and darkness claimed her.

 _Because I just want my pain to end…_

~Adrien~

He waited until Marinette's parents came, and then he, Nino, and Alya began to break down telling their injured friends parents everything they they knew. Which wasn't much. But Adrien was determined to change that.

Alya's phone rang and she looked down seeing the caller ID. She excused herself and shuffled out of the waiting room.

~Alya~

I answered my phone already feeling the tears pricking my eyes as I cried out softly. "Maman… I know I'm supposed to be home already… But please listen. I-it's Mari, Maman…. She… She was assaulted in an alley."

I heard a small gasp from the other end of the line and slight murmuring. I assume she's relaying the news to my papa. "Tell us which hospital you're at. We'll be there as soon as we find a sitter for your siblings." My mother's soft comforting voice reached my ears through my phone.

I softly sobbed my thanks as we hung up. Heading to the bathroom quickly to fix my appearance, I took a good look at myself. My hazel eyes were rimmed with red from all my crying. The light amount of make up I always wore was long gone. Applying lip balm to my chapped lips, I tried to muster up a small grin, but knowing that my very best friend was in a hospital room with an unknown amount of injuries, internal, mental, and external…

 _I just won't be relieved and happy until I have my Mari back…_

Walking outside the bathroom, I saw Nino talking on the phone; probably to his own parents about this whole situation. He glanced at me and I mustered a weak smile as he gave the same in return.

~Nino~

I quietly excused myself as I went to the hallway to call my parents telling them I might not come home tonight. When they asked why, I told them it was because Marinette, who they adore, was in the hospital due to unknown assailants. I received their condolences and they told me that they were coming over straight away. So I told them which hospital we were at and hung up after they informed me they would be here soon. I looked over at my girlfriend, Alya as she exited the bathroom and we offered each other weak smiles. I wrapped my arm around her trying to comfort her, and in a way myself, as we walked back to the waiting room.

 _Mari… Please be okay…_

~Adrien~

It was about an hour before I received a call of my own. Looking down I saw it was Nathalie. No doubt wondering why I wasn't home yet. I wasn't feeling up to talking to her or hearing how angry or disappointed my father was with my behavior. Marinette was more important. I rejected the call and immediately turned my phone off. I would deal with the consequence later. First I have to find out all I could about Marinette's health, both mental and physical.

I couldn't help but feel responsible. I kept thinking if only I stuck to her as my other self. Maybe then she'd be safe at home curled up in bed with a book and a cup of that rose tea she loves so much.

 _If only… I could do more…_

It was then that I got an idea. But it would have to wait until the doctor came out.

~A half hour later~

The doctor finally came towards us and from his grim expression, the news wasn't good. I was preoccupied with what could make him seem so solemn, that I didn't even notice Nathalie and the Gorilla walking up to me. I jumped slightly when I felt her hand land on my shoulder and I looked up at her, not caring what emotions were show on my face.

A flicker of pity shone in her blue eyes and she silently offered me comfort. I offered a weak smile to her and the Gorilla as I looked forward seeing Alya with her parents, Nino with his parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng talking silently with the doctor. I stayed silent watching as Sabine started to cry softly and Tom wrapped her in a tight hug trying to be strong for his wife.

 _I need to see her…_

Walking forward, I locked eyes with the doctor. "Is it possible for us to see her?" I asked quietly.

He looked to Tom and Sabine, and as they nodded their consent, he began to speak. "Very well then. Follow me." He turned down the hallway and led us to a hospital room. Turning to us, he sighed heavily. "I must warn you that we had to induce her into sleep just to keep her from hurting herself while we tried to examine her. She may sleep for a while and when she wakes up she may be hazy and have temporary amnesia. Please try to keep quiet whether she's awake or asleep." The doctor opened the door and we allowed Tom and Sabine to enter first, knowing that they needed to see their daughter. I watched as her parents exited her hospital room and soon enough Alya entered with her parents, and Nino with his own parents. And finally it was my turn. I entered with Gorilla and Nathalie by my side…

~La Tour Eiffel, Minuit~

Standing high above on the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France stood a lone black cat growling softly as he waits for his partner to show up. He had to… No, he needed to relay news to her about the contents of his day. A dear friend of his was made a victim due to some low-lives who he ached to tear his claws into. He had been out in the streets searching for hours. Starting from where he found his sweet princess. In the dark desolate alley. The police had been informed shortly after he found out what had happened to his princess, through Nathalie who had informed his father and they insisted on helping in any possible way. Now that alleyway was covered in yellow police tape as they investigated.

As soon as he showed up to that alley the police moved aside and let him do what he could to find any trace of the sacks of scum he was looking for. He caught a slight scent and proceeded to follow it, his green eyes narrowing as one word seemed to surface prominently in his mind.

 _It's time for the hunt…_

~July 13th, Agreste Mansion, 11 heures~

Adrien groaned waking up slowly as he heard Nathalie knock and enter his room as she spoke to him. "Your father wishes to have a word with you over brunch."

Hearing her words made him rise from his bed, and soon enough he got ready for the day.

~A few minutes later~

Adrien walked down to the dining room and sat across from his father, Gabriel Agreste. Dressed in an impeccable suit made from his own fashion line, presumably, the older Agreste sported pale blonde hair and blue eyes that gazed at his tired son.

"Adrien. I wish to discuss with you about your friend." He began.

~Boulangerie Patisserie, Le Midi~

Alya smiled sweetly as her customer as Tom came out of the back carrying a tray of fresh assorted muffins and setting them up in the display.

"Those look great, Mr. Dupain." Alya said smelling the muffin-y goodness.

"Thanks Alya. I saved some in the back for you and the others once we get to the hospital." He said warmly.

Alya smiled. "You didn't have to, but thanks!"

"Nonsense it's the least we can do with how much you, Nino, Adrien, and your classmates have been doing lately."

"Marinette's our friend. We want to help you and Mme. Cheng in any way we can. She's the one who brought us together. Elle est la colle qui nous tient ensemble*. Nous avons besoin d'elle pour etre d'accord*. And that means having at least a few people she loves by her side at all times to try and get her to wake up out of her mind fog." Alya said solemnly.

Tom nodded in understanding as the bell rang and they looked up seeing that Rose entered with Juleka and Alix. Ever since everyone in their class had found out about Marinette's hospitalization, they had all begun to volunteer at the bakery so Marinette's parents could watch over their daughter. Well almost all of them. Sabrina sometimes dropped by and helped out for a few hours, but Chloe never helped them.

 _Yet now that I think about it… there have been anonymous extravagant get well gift baskets appearing in Mari's hospital room. Adrien and his father are already doing all they can with upgrading her room to a private one and making sure she has the best doctors caring for her. So it can't be them…_

Shaking her head, Alya greeted her friends.

"The Gorilla is outside ready to escort you to the hospital, so Mme. Cheng and Nino can come home and rest up. Rose, Juleka, and I will oversee the bakery in your absence. Adrien is already over there with Nathalie." Alix said sternly as if daring Tom to argue with her.

Tom sighed as nodded knowing there wasn't a chance at winning this argument. He so desperately wanted to see his daughter.

Alya took off her apron handing it to Rose, who thanked her in return.

"Keep us all updated?" She asked softly.

Alya nodded, "Always."

Alya left with Tom as she grabbed her messenger bag and entered the limo with him to head to the hospital. Along the way she checked her Ladyblog and frowned. "Ladybug has been missing lately. No one's seen her in the past couple of weeks."

"Ah… Well it is summer. Maybe she's on vacation." Tom mumbled almost nervously.

Alya frowned again before sighing and nodded accepting his answer for now.

 _Mari… Please get better soon… I miss your everything…_

~Le Hospital, Une Heure, Marinette's Hospital Room~

I hear those voices again. The voices that comfort me and bring me a sense of peace and love. I don't know how long I've been floating in this dark space of my own memories… my own dreams… and my own nightmares.

The voices were talking lowly but I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…Think… Strange…" said a worried hushed voice that sounded feminine.

 _Alya's back!_

I twirled in this darkness and a smile bloomed on my face as I thought of my best friend.

 _Ohhhhh… I miss her so much._

"Maybe… Right… Vacation…" Said another voice that she assumed was comforting her best friend.

 _And Nino hasn't left to rest yet. That boy is gonna wear himself out._

"Don't know… Ladybug… Go… Vacation?" asked another voice that seemed warm and worried.

 _Ah~ Adrien… He's here again… Wait… Did they… Say… Ladybug?! Sacré Bleu! How could I forget about my duty to Paris? My promise to Tikki! Oh mon dieu! TIKKI!_

As my thoughts turned frantic I open my eyes seeing the stark white of a ceiling before sitting up and shouting for Tikki. Not even registering the others in the room I started pulling out the IV tubes in my arm.

"Tikki? Tikki?! Maman, Papa! Where is she? I need her! Tikki, I'm sorry!"

~Adrien~

We were sitting calmly on the beds that were pushed together to connect to Marinette's bed. Marinette's bed was in the middle with a bed on either side of hers. Alya sat on one bed. And Nino and I sat on the other. Tom, Sabine, and Nathalie were down in the cafeteria getting some coffee. We were quietly talking about a topic we were all wondering about. Where was Ladybug?

"Don't you guys think it's strange?" Alya asked.

 _Now that Alya mentions it. It is strange. I'll have to ask Plagg later if he can still communicate with Ladybug's kwami._

"Maybe he's right. That she went on vacation." Nino said sighing.

 _But it wouldn't be that much of a surprise. It seems even HawkMoth is taking one._

"I don't know, man. Does it seem like Ladybug would really go on vacation when there's still criminals roaming the streets?" I countered.

It was then that the fourth occupant of the beds joined together, opened her eyes quickly and she started shouting for someone named 'Tikki'. We desperately tried to get her to respond to our questions about this 'Tikki' while also trying to calm her down before she hurt herself again.

"Tikki? Tikki?! Maman, Papa! Where is she? I need her! Tikki, I'm sorry!" Marinette yelled with desperation in her voice.

Sabine ran in with Tom right behind her and they calmed her down assuring that this 'Tikki' was alright.

 _Nathalie must have left to help father out._

"I- I need to see her. Tikki, please, I'm sorry." Marinette sobbed softly.

My heart broke seeing her cry and I wanted nothing more than to wipe her tears away.

 _My purr-incess, you have nothing to be sorry for._

A small red blob phased through Sabine's purse and into Marinette's hands. My sweet princess started blurting out apologies while crying harder while Tom shut the door after reassuring the doctors that Marinette was fine and they could check on her after they were done.

The small red blob started speaking softly to Marinette and it was then that I saw it had several black spots and large dark blue eyes. My eyes widened and my mouth tried to form coherent words.

"Children, what you see here cannot leak to the outside world. For your safety and for theirs…" Sabine said softly gazing at me, Nino, and Alya.

 _Mari… Marinette is Ladybug?! She's my… my…_

The words left my lips before I could stop them. "My Lady?"

~Chapter 2 End~

Life: Here's the second chapter and boy it took me forever to worm this in between schoolwork and being a jungle gym to a 4-year-old and a 9-year-old. Thankfully I had my good luck charm who double as my soul mate. She's an absolute saint for helping me come up with the basic ideas of this chapter. I honestly don't know when I'll post the next chapter up, but I am amazed at the response the first chapter got. I mean, Wow, It's just amazing guys. 31 follows and 12 favorites and 6 reviews. I think that's the largest response I've ever gotten for one chapter. Thank you all so much. If you have any suggestions for the third chapter, PM me. ~Life out~


	3. Chapter 3

Life: It's been a while since I updated, so here it is. It may be short, but it's all I got for now.

~Review Corner~

Twilight Waters: Thank You!

Tiger Priestess: Well here you go! I'm sorry for the wait.

MetaGem: Aw, thanks. I'm so happy you love it this quickly!

Mamanele: Your praise makes me want to cry happy tears! Thank you

Guest/ThePervyOne: arigato gozaimasu!

Anime-Angel93: here you go. Sorry it took so long though.

SoulMore: oh my glob yes! Another fan, thank you!

Fangirl-mode-on: heeeereee it is.

Jady626: updated later than expected, gomen-ne!

Guest/Resa: not even I know. I'm just going with my music induced flow.

D C JoKeR H S: reading your review I immediately thought of the sloth from the Croods. Don't know why lol. Thank you for giving everyone hugs!

Yamina20: Thank you for anticipating and waiting on my lazy ass.

ShadowPreditor: Here you go!

~Review Corner Done~

12 reviews in my half year dormancy, and this story which is significantly smaller than Dawn of the Dragons and Wyvern Knights, had the most reviews since its last update. This story also has the most follows, which is surprising considering there are only a few chapters. So thank everyone for your support. Now to prevent you from waiting longer, here is the 3rd installment of Her Downfall, His Wrath.

Last time on HDHW:

" _I- I need to see her. Tikki, please, I'm sorry." Marinette sobbed softly._

 _My heart broke seeing her cry and I wanted nothing more than to wipe her tears away._

 _My purr-incess, you have nothing to be sorry for._

 _A small red blob phased through Sabine's purse and into Marinette's hands. My sweet princess started blurting out apologies while crying harder while Tom shut the door after reassuring the doctors that Marinette was fine and they could check on her after they were done._

 _The small red blob started speaking softly to Marinette and it was then that I saw it had several black spots and large dark blue eyes. My eyes widened and my mouth tried to form coherent words._

" _Children, what you see here cannot leak to the outside world. For your safety and for theirs…" Sabine said softly gazing at me, Nino, and Alya._

 _Mari… Marinette is Ladybug?! She's my… my…_

 _The words left my lips before I could stop them. "My Lady?"_

Chapter 3: Revelations

It was like time stopped, after hearing those words exit his mouth. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine that _HE_ would be my super hero alter ego's mysterious partner. Although now that I think about it, they have the same shade of blond hair, their eyes the same shade of green, and though their personalities were immensely different I no longer could doubt the truth. The truth that my crush, my classmate, my friend Adrien is…

"Chaton?" The cute little nickname came out from my lips as a soft whisper. Almost as if I couldn't really believe it. Even though the proof was right in front of me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" Nina asked confused.

I ripped my eyes away from staring into Adrien's green eyes, and looked towards the music lover and the blog enthusiast. I could see that she was slowly connecting the pieces together.

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone this." Mama told them sternly.

Alya and Nino nodded wanting to hear more.

Mama looked at me and I nodded as I laid back down as a wave of fatigue swept over me. I closed my eyes as Mama began to explain to them my secret.

"The reason why Ladybug has not been seen in Paris lately is not because she has gone on vacation or has ran off. It's because…" Mama said slowly and softly.

"I'm Ladybug." I said gently keeping my eyes closed as I felt Tikki's soft touch in the palm of my hand.

"Holy!" I heard Nino bite off the end of what he was going to say.

~Adrien~

I blinked once… twice… thrice… and I still could not wrap my head around the soft words spoken from her lips. _'I am Ladybug…'_ replayed over and over in his head. As I exited the hospital later that afternoon, I found myself in a daze.

"Surprised?" asked my small black cat kwami, Plagg.

"Beyond surprised. But I see the resemblance between them… And knowing the truth made me only happier." I said voicing my thoughts.

Plagg smirked deviously. "You have had a crush on Marinette for a while now, and it just so happens you've been in love with Ladybug for over a year. What luck for you to have your crush be the girl you're in love with."

I looked at him warily. "Luck or fate. Whichever it is. I'm glad." A smiled started to form on my face. "I won't leave her side unless it's urgent."

"Of course. Because now she's no longer shattered."

I nodded as I ducked into an alley transforming into my alter self. "Time to hunt." I smirked ferally leaping off into the Paris skyline.

~Marinette~

Looking out at the full moon tonight, I felt at peace. Since I was awake now and Maman and Papa were exhausted I sent them home. Along with Nino and Alya. Adrien had left earlier than any of them stating that he had some business to try and finish up.

Tikki stayed behind with me as she caught me up with what has been happening in the duration of my "mind-fog" as Alya likes to call it. Tears were brought to my eyes as I smiled mentally thanking all my classmates for helping my parents out during this time.

 _It seems that even Chloe has some compassion hidden under her spoiled attitude. I'll have to properly thank all of them. Maybe with custom outfits that suit their personalities. It gives me the chance to design something for men other than my father._

"You look much better, Marinette. I was so worried about you." Tikki said looking up at me.

"It's just so amazing that so much has happened… And I've been sitting here uselessly." I said sighing.

Tikki started to protest, but someone beat her to it.

"Now purr-incess, I've longed to see your pretty face and I hear you speaking badly about yourself. I might have to sing your praises to the moon which pales in comparison to your stunning glory."

I froze up hearing his voice and looked over to him. Leaning against the hospital window nonchalantly while his cat-like green eyes gazed into my bluebell eyes.

"Chaton~"

~Chapter 3 End~

Life: it's short but this took me forever to write. With no inspiration, and piles of homework and childcare to be done. I squeezed this out of the recesses of my mind. Hope it lives up to expectations. As always. Read, review, favorite and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Life: Hi everyone! So, wow. 6- no, 7 months of absence. I'd say sorry, but I guess it wouldn't matter by now, eh? Alright, before we dive into the chapter everyone's been waiting for. Can I just squeal at the popularity of this story? I mean, seriously?! 123 followers and 83 favorites. Do you know how ecstatic I am that it's this popular?! Only 3 chapters were written. So time for the review corner!

Review Corner:

 **Yamina20:** I think this chapter will answer your question. I am glad it just keeps getting better for you.

 **D C JoKeR H S:** I can just imagine fan-art of Chat bringing her a gift and her less-than-enthusiastic reaction.

 **Dogsrcool5:** Well here's more!

 **Stef (guest):** Aw thanks for saying I write wonderfully. And yeah, I really like those stories too; no matter which show it's based on. I try my hardest when it comes to writing the situations and writing conversations seems to flow easily to me. The length of the chapter depends on the situation I am writing or on the inspiration flowing into me at the time.

 **Resa:** So passionate and inspirational XD Don't worry; I'm no longer in child care. At least for now anyways.

 **Pinksakura271:** Nice pun usage! And thank you for saying your _mew-velous_ comments! But if there's anyone you want to thank; it should be my best friend. She got me addicted to this show. And whenever I get addicted to a show or manga; I have a _fur-vent_ and insatiable need to write fanfics about them. I, too, would rather face cats than bugs. And yes, even Cloe is helping out! Isn't that sweeter than toe beans?! And really? Was the reveal okay? I wasn't too sure about it. Whenever a main male protagonist gets pissed off that their love interest/main female protagonist was hurt; I can't help but squeal and get into ship mode!

 **Tiger Priestess:** Tikki and Plagg commentary shall happen soon. Mwahahhahaa!

 **SJJSpice1:** Aw, my story's good?! You're gonna make me cry!

 **Utopiazexal:** Here's the next chapter.

 **LostLittleMiss:** If it was the other way around; I'd want the same thing. All while laughing evilly.

: End Review Corner

Life: Okay, so this won't be a very long chapter. It's just to get this off my mind and I think the next chapter will be when Chat catches his prey. After that, I think this story might go up to 5-6 chapters. So yes, it might be ending soon. Onto the disclaimer.

Plagg: Life does not own the Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. She only owns the plot.

Life: Onto the 4th Chapter!

Chapter 4: Keeping You in My Thoughts

~Marinette~

I looked around my room feeling that it was surreal. After what seemed like forever in the hospital; it felt like I hadn't been in my room for years, and not just a few weeks. Tikki was floating around as I walked towards my desk. My fingers lightly brushed a new sketchbook and I sat down in my chair. Opening it up, I saw page after page of doodles and sketches of my classmates and their get well wishes for me. Tears were brought to my eyes as I realized Nathaniel must have poured hours into drawing these pages with each of my classmates writing their own notes about what I have missed during my hospitalization. I read each page; each one more caring than the last. Even Chloe wrote a small sentence that was remotely nice. Before I knew it, I was crying and Tikki floated over handing me some tissues. I hugged the tiny Kwami in thanks.

"They were really worried about you when you wouldn't wake up." Tikki said landing on my shoulder as she gently patted my tear-stained cheek.

"I've got to thank them all." I said pulling out my own sketchbook and opening it up as I grabbed a pencil.

"Might I suggest baking them sweets as well?" She suggested.

"That's a great idea." I said as I started sketching out design ideas for one classmate at a time. While I sketched, Tikki gave me her inputs on what might suit each of my friends the best.

Before I knew it, night was settling over the city and Maman was calling me and Tikki down for dinner. I got up from my chair and stretched before heading down the steps with Tikki. I helped Maman serve dinner as Papa ruffled my hair.

"What were you up to?" he asked me.

I sat down and started to tell them my plan to thank all of my friends in between eating my dinner. Tikki even had her own kwami-sized plate loaded with sweets. Maman and Papa nodded and smiled at me.

"That's a great idea, Mari." Maman said.

"And I was thinking maybe I could work part-time to be able to afford the cost for it all." I said animatedly. "After school, of course, and on weekends."

Their worried glances started to soften and smiles spread onto them. "As long as you're safe and happy."

I smiled finishing my dinner and washed my and Tikki's dishes. "Thank you, Maman, Papa. I won't let you down!"

"I don't think you could ever let us down, Marinette." Papa chuckled.

My cheeks burned gently with a soft blush as I ran up to my room and took a nice, long shower before getting ready for bed. I checked my phone and smiled at the texts from Alya, Nino, … And Adrien.

 _Alya: Hey girl, hope you're settling in just fine. Call me if you need anything. Like anything at all._

 _Nino: Yo Mari. How ya feeling?_

 _Adrien: Hi purr-incess. How's your first day back home? Is it fang-tastic? Just know I'll always be here for you, my lady._

I snickered at his awful puns and answered them back one by one.

 _To Alya: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Tonight's been very nice._

 _To Nino: Hi Nino. I'm feeling great! You guys are the best friends a girl could have._

 _To Adrien: My first day back home was good. I know you'll always be there for me. Because we're partners, silly Chaton~_

I put my phone down and laid down on my bed smiling gently as I closed my eyes. Soon enough, I was snoozing away deep into dreamland.

~Adrien~

His lips quirked up looking at Marinette's response to his text.

"Just tell her how you feel already. It's sickening watching you be so lovesick." Plagg grumbled.

Adrien frowned at his kwami and gave him some cheese to silence him. "When the time is right, I'll tell her. Until then, more cheese if you keep your mouth shut."

Plagg mewled in agreement as he munched on his stinky cheese. "So when do you think we'll find the prey?"

Adrien scowled staring at a picture of Marinette on his phone. "Soon I hope. They hurt someone precious to me."

Silence was heard as Plagg finished his cheese and Adrien just stared at the picture of Marinette.

Chapter 4 End…

Life: I'm gonna end it here because I don't know what else to write. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Life: Wow. A year has passed since I last updated this story. In all honesty I kind of got out of the fandom. Don't get me wrong. I still love the show. I'm just not up to date and right now I'm stressed about other things. But here it is, the last chapter of Her Downfall, His Wrath! The chapter you've all been waiting for!

Life: Just a fair warning, this chapter will be a bit dark. Darker than anything I've ever published before. Plagg, disclaimer, please.

Plagg: Life does not own anything other than her own plot.

Chapter 5: Her Restoration, His Culmination

~Chat Noir~

He heard their whimpers for mercy. They begged to be pardoned. He sneered at them letting his feral eyes glare down at them.

"You want mercy? Where was mercy for my princess? When you beat her! Defiled her! Made her feel as if she wasn't worth living!" Chat growled at the whimpering men with an infuriated hiss.

Their putrid faces and bodies were covered with deep scratches that he had already caused when he caught up to them.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't cataclysm you both into dust!" His claws itched to dig into them. To make them bleed until they were choking on their own rancid blood and bile. He was pretty sure one of them had already defecated in his ratty pants. And the other smelled a lot like piss.

Deeper and deeper his thoughts spiraled into darker ways to try and maim the men in front of him. They had hurt someone precious to him after all.

"it's time for you to pay for your sins." He snarled lifting his right hand up, the claws gleaming with deadly intent.

"CHAT NOIR!"

He paused in his impending attack as a black-spotted red yoyo captured a black butterfly hovering close to him. He heard her land behind him. Her soft footsteps hesitating. Obviously she had seen who he was about to hurt.

"What are you doing here, my lady?" He asked gruffly keeping his angry green eyes onto the men.

"You've been ignoring my calls all night. I came to check up on you and I'm glad I did." She said walking to his side and gently placing her hands on his raised hand. She slowly brought it down to their side.

"They have to pay, my lady." He grumbled softly as she released a white butterfly from her yoyo.

"Yes, but that is not our decision to make, nor do we dole out that judgement. That is for the police to decide, Chaton." She said softly holding his hand tighter as her eyes kept away from the men.

He could sense that she was uncomfortable and the fear that she still held for them. "Then you call the police. I'll round them up for them."

Ladybug faltered in giving him a true bright smile and walked out of the alley.

Once she had left the alley to notify the police, he turned dark eyes back to the men. He found them still in place, frozen in fear. He sneered at the cowardice they showed. It only proved that they were morons who picked on those they perceived as weak. Feeling his claws twitch to hurt them again, he took in a deep breath and glanced around the alley. His eye landed upon a dingy metal pipe and smirked as he picked it up. His eye glinted in dark glee upon seeing them huddle in fear. He walked over to them making them sit side by side. He bent the pipe around them and twisted the ends together.

"Don't want you escaping again and hurting little girls, do we?" He snapped making them flinch from the hatred in his tone.

"Chat, they'll be here soon." Her soft voice echoed out to him.

Chat nodded and walked backwards to her, his eyes not straying from his prey. He had finally caught them. They were slippery little creeps that had evaded him and the police for weeks. He had nearly caught them several times, but at the last second they always seemed to slip away.

He wrapped his arms around her slowly shaking form and pulled her to his chest. "It will be okay, my lady, my princess." He murmured into her ear. "I shall be here for your restoration."

She pulled away from him for a bit to look him in the eyes with a sweet smile upon her soft lips. "Your hunt for revenge is over. They no longer have to face your wrath. So will you end this?" She asked him softly.

He stared at her for a few moments before a gentle smile appear. "Only for you because I love you."

A blush appeared on her face as she smiled brightly. "I love you too."

He dipped his head pulling her closer as he lips met hers. She was recovering from her downfall just as he was letting go of his wrath. A collaboration for culmination towards her restoration.

~The End~

Life: And there we have it. It's short, but it is The conclusion! Now excuse me while I freak out about how I actually completed a story. * **runs off screen fangirling** *

Tikki: Life has never finished a story before in all her years of writing.

Life: I might get teary-eyed!

Plagg: *rolls his eyes* Cheese please.

Life: geez okay, okay. No need to get so grrrrrrumpy

Tikki: anyways tell them, Life!

Life: * **tosses cheese to Plagg** * huh? Oh right. Thank you everyone for favoriting, following, and reviewing. It's been a long two years and for only 5 measly chapters. I am honestly surprised at the reception for my little brain child. You guys have made this my most popular story and I am extremely happy for it. Keep an eye out for my other stories. I might even decide to write an Undertale story. My fiancé got me into the game when I visited her for my birthday in September. Now I'm rambling, so let me go. Thanks for sticking with me till the end! You guys were great! Bye!


End file.
